Arrepentimientos
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Muchas veces nos damos cuenta de cuánto amamos a alguien cuando este ya no está a nuestro lado... Izumi no está exento de esto, y cuando Meroko ya no está con él, se percata de cuánto significó y significa ella en su vida... "Te amo, pero ya es tarde..."


Holaaa ;D

Well… la vdd, terminé ayer de ver por primera vez Full Moon… un anime maravilloso, con el que lloré fácilmente 40 de sus 52 capis… T.T Bueno, el punto es que me dio por escribir de esta serie :P Tengo varios proyectos en mente, uno de ellos es este mini one shot de Izumi con Meroko, y otro es la continuación de Full Moon desde mi perspectiva, o sea, un long fic, cuya pareja principal será, obviamente, mi lindo Takuto con Mitsuki :P

¡No podía quedarme con las ganas de hacer este one shot! .

Así que, como la inspiración me vino luego de mirar el final de Full Moon, vale decir, luego de que mis ojos quedaran secos de tanto llorar(XD), me puse a trabajar en este one shot y en la continuación del anime, que creo estaré publicando en noviembre, si la inspiración y el tiempo me dejan hacerlo U.u Que cuando se une la falta de ambas, es… atroooz… XD

Bueno, basta de palabrería XD

Izumi con Meroko quedó como una de mis parejitas consentidas de Full Moon (luego de Takuto con Mitsuki), así que estaré publicando varias cosas de ellos y de mi pareja favorita ^^ Siiii! Quiero hacer crecer el fandom de esta maravillosa serie, porque hay muy poquitos fics U.u

Muchas gracias desde ya a las que lean ;D

Ya saben… reviews son siempre bien recibidos ^^

Espero les guste el one shot :P

Por cierto… creo que caí, como casi siempre, en el OoC U.u .

Pero… bueno… ejem ejem… es lo que hay XD

Nos vemoos! ^^

**Apologize**

No puedo explicar con claridad lo que siento en este preciso instante. La verdad, no soy dado a las emociones, nunca lo fui, y quizá por eso me resulta tan extraña esta situación. Es como un… ¿cómo explicarlo?... vacío… sí, eso; un vacío muy grande se aloja en mi ser, un vacío nostálgico, doloroso, que no puedo evitar por más que lo desee.

¿Qué causa esto? Sinceramente, la respuesta siempre ha estado, pero una cosa es que la sepa, y otra muy distinta es aceptarla. Los humanos siempre dicen que las verdades duelen; en ese entonces no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero ahora es más que obvio que sí las entiendo, y no puedo más que decir que es la absoluta verdad...

- Meroko… - susurro el nombre de aquella chica y, al hacerlo, siento como si una parte de mí estuviese emprendiendo el vuelo junto con el suspiro que lancé al viento, teniendo la esperanza de que éste le lleve mis palabras, donde quiera que esté.

Hace más de un año que no se nada de ella. El Jefe no me quiso decir ni una palabra, solo afirmó que ya no los volvería a ver, ni a ella ni a su compañero, Takuto; ambos habían roto las reglas más importantes por las que se rige el mundo espiritual, y eso no se perdona, no se deja pasar, y lo sé muy bien.

¿Cuántas veces se lo dije? ¿Cuántas veces le advertí que si seguía ayudando a esa niña humana acabaría mal? ¡Infinidad de veces! Y cada vez que se lo decía me daba la misma respuesta, pero con distintas palabras: "Amor"… Esa era su excusa para hacer todo lo que hizo por Takuto y la humana… amor… Ese sentimiento por el cual se es capaz de dar todo, lo que te da las más grandes alegrías de tu vida, y bueno, hay que decirlo, las más enormes penas también. Qué lástima que ahora que no estás, Meroko, me haya dado cuenta del significado verdadero del amor… ¿Tarde, no?

"_Tú nunca entenderás lo que es amar a alguien"… _¿Ah no, Me-chan? Entonces, si no comprendo lo que es amar, dime… ¿Por qué tu ausencia duele tanto? ¿Por qué el vacío que dejaste no lo puedo llenar, por más que lo intente? ¿Por qué…?

Siento que algo húmedo resbala por mis mejillas sin control, mojando mis pálidas mejillas… ah, claro, lágrimas… ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Izumi, derramaría lágrimas por algo que, hace tiempo atrás, consideraba una soberana tontería y mera diversión? Las vueltas que tiene la vida, ¿no? ¿Dije vida? No puedo evitar que una socarrona sonrisa se forme en mis labios en medio del llanto… vida era cuando te tenía a mi lado, Me-chan, cuando estabas aquí, alegrándome los días sin que me diera cuenta, diciéndome que me amabas hasta llegar a hartarme, dedicándome las dulces sonrisas que en ese entonces solo guardabas para mí, mirándome con ternura… vida era la que tenía cuando me amabas, princesa, cuando, en cada uno de tus actos, demostrabas lo que sentías hacia mí; a eso le podía llamar vida. Ahora… ahora estoy más que muerto, metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Me pongo de pie, aún con las lágrimas danzando a gusto en mis mejillas, para emprender el vuelo hacia donde sea. Dejo que el viento limpie el rastro de aquel líquido rebelde mientras juega con mis cabellos; prefiero alejarme de ese lugar que dejé atrás, habitual para mí, puesto que no quiero que Jonathan me vea en este estado. Siempre cuando el vacío se hace insoportable, me alejo de él sin ninguna explicación… prefiero sufrir en silencio. Bueno, no es que le vaya a confesar todo lo que me pasa; el solo pensar en esa posibilidad me da nauseas.

La verdad, siempre cuando pienso en estas cosas llego a la misma conclusión… fui un imbécil, así de simple. Si hubiese sabido valorarte con merecías, aún estarías junto a mi, dándome vitalidad, queriéndome…

Paso mis dedos sobre mis labios recordando el sabor de los tuyos en aquel primer beso que te di. En ese entonces, el besarte me era indiferente, no significaba nada, pero si pudiese hacerlo ahora… no sabes lo que daría por poder probar tus labios otra vez, mi dulce Meroko…

- Si supieses lo que daría por volverte a ver… - susurro mientras bajo a la costa para dar un paseo a pie por ese lugar. A ti te encantaba el mar, siempre venías aquí con Takuto cuando estaban con Mitsuki, la niña que fue su último encargo y por cuyo deseo de vivir ustedes lo dieron todo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa melancólica. No puedo creer que todo lo que haga, todo lugar que visite, toda cosa que vea, de cierta manera me recuerde a ti… Parezco un adolescente humano enamorado, claro que el adolescente tiene a la receptora de su amor, yo, en cambio…

Detengo abruptamente mi marcha mientras froto mis ojos para comprobar si mis sentidos no están fallando. No puede ser… ahí, sentada sobre una de las rocas, con tu vista fija en el vaivén de las hojas, estás… Debe ser un juego, una ilusión que mi mente creó producto de mis reflexiones y dolor, porque tú… tú no puedes estar aquí… ¿o si?

Ilusión o no, me acerco lenta pero ansiosamente hacia ti. Al estar lo bastante cerca, observo tu bello rostro teñido por el crepúsculo, tu corto cabello, tu nueva apariencia…

- Me-chan… - susurro para mi. Si eres ilusión, pues felicitaciones a mi mente que te creó tal cual eras físicamente. Pero tu rostro volteó hacia mí dándome a entender que me habías escuchado.

- Izumi-kun… - susurras sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego ponerte de pie rápidamente y acercarte hacia mí. Las ilusiones no hablan hasta donde yo sé… - ¿Puedes… verme?

No puedo evitar que nuevas lágrimas se agolpen en mis ojos pugnando por salir. Había soñado tanto con el momento en el que podría volver a verte, volver a escuchar tu dulce voz, que ahora que se hace realidad no puedo hacer más que observarte y mirar con detenimiento cada parte de ti, para conservarla fresca en mi memoria nuevamente.

- Estás… diferente, Me-chan… - hablo tratando de que mi voz no denote el remolino de emociones que tengo en mi interior en este momento.

- Sí… es una larga historia… - me dices mientras te acercas más hacia mí – Izumi-kun estás... llorando… - susurras sorprendida y yo solo sonrío.

- Debe ser tu imaginación, princesa… después de todo, siempre tuviste demasiada.

Quiero gritarte lo que siento, Meroko; deseo decirte que te amo, que lamento haberte hecho sufrir tiempo atrás, y que deseo me perdones y aceptes mis sentimientos, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde para eso… A pesar de querer decirte tantas cosas, ninguna palabra sale de mis labios, y solo atino a tomar una de tus manos para acercarte a mí y aferrarte con firmeza, temiendo que te puedas desvanecer de un momento a otro, abandonándome una vez más.

- ¿Izumi-kun…?...

- No digas nada, por favor, Me-chan – interrumpo mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro, dejando, ahora sin miedo alguno, que todo lo que guardé desde que te fuiste salga convertido en amargas lágrimas. Te siento algo sorprendida, bueno, es normal… seguramente ni en tus más locos pensamientos me imaginaste en esta situación. Me rodeaste con tus brazos y me acercaste más hacia ti, invitándome a desahogarme de todo eso.

- Cuando te fuiste… - comienzo a hablar cuando ya estoy un poco más calmado – Mi mente no era capaz de asumir el haberte perdido para siempre… no podía concebir el no verte más, no verte sonriendo, hablando, queriendo… Me di cuenta de que pude haberte dicho tantas cosas, de que pude haberte valorado más, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos… tú ya no estabas, y yo me había quedado completamente solo…

- Izumi… - susurras, pero te interrumpo nuevamente.

- Ahí recién me percaté de lo que significabas para mí, Me-chan – me separé un poco de ti y levanté tu rostro con una de mis manos para mirarte a los ojos – Sé perfectamente que no puedo retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, y que tal vez es demasiado tarde para decir esto pero… Te amo, Meroko… siempre te amé, solo que me di cuenta de ello cuando ya no te tenía a mi lado…

Tus ojos se abren sorprendidos al oír esas palabras dichas por mí, mientras acerco lentamente mi rostro al tuyo para unir nuestros labios. Si quieres rechazarme, empujarme, abofetearme, estás en todo tu derecho, pero te aseguro no me arrepentiré de lo que estoy haciendo.

Te noto tensa al sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos, pero luego te relajas dejándome adueñarme por completo de esa dulce cavidad con la que tanto había soñado. Mis manos se deslizan por tu espalda mientras las tuyas se encuentran apoyadas en mi pecho, mientras yo profundizo el beso, tratando con ello de sentirte más, de ser uno contigo, aunque mi interior sabe perfectamente que eso es imposible.

Eres tú la que me aleja suavemente de ti, rompiendo el contacto.

- Izumi-kun, yo… - comienzas a hablar con tu vista fija en mis ojos. Siempre fuiste valiente, al contrario de mi… otra razón más para admirarte – Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo… ¿Sabes? Antes, hubiese dado lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras que ahora me dices… solo que ahora no puedo responderte de la misma manera… - una dolorosa espina atravesó mi corazón al oír esos vocablos; ya lo sabía, claro, pero afecta más el corroborarlo – Además, yo ya no soy una Shinigami… de hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué puedes verme… debe ser porque tus sentimientos son sinceros esta vez…

Nos miramos a los ojos largo rato, sin pronunciar palabra. No es un silencio incómodo, así que por mí que se quede así para siempre; podría mirarte por toda la eternidad… pero claro, la realidad cae de golpe sobre mí y sé que te irás nuevamente, por lo que prefiero ser yo el primero en irse antes de que la tristeza invada por completo mi interior.

Comienzo a alejarme mientras tú me miras algo confusa.

- Gracias, Me-chan – dijo para luego dedicarte una sonrisa, de esas que solo guardo para ti, y guiñarte un ojo – Por hacerme cambiar, por darme la vida que creí perdida luego de morir, por alguna vez haberme amado… y claro, por no abofetearme luego de besarte, cosa que pensé harías – reíste al oír mis palabras, pero esa alegría no te llegó a los ojos – Te amo, nunca lo olvides… - me di vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras siento tu penetrante mirada en mi espalda aún cuando ya me había alejado bastante.

- Izumi… ¡Izumi-kun! – mis pasos se detienen inconscientemente al oír tu voz. Vienes volando, por lo que llegas rápidamente y te paras frente a mí, cerrándome el paso. Estás… acaso estás… ¿llorando…por mi? – Yo también tengo que agradecer… el que hayas sido sincero conmigo… perdóname por no…

- Me-chan… - te digo sonriendo para luego pasar suavemente mis manos sobre tus bellas mejillas, enjugando con estas tu llanto – Perdí mi oportunidad hace mucho… fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tenía a mi lado… jugué con tus sentimientos y te herí infinidad de veces… Sería muy egoísta si pidiese me amaras; solo me conformo con haberte dicho mis sentimientos y haberte visto… aunque sea una vez más… - deposito un dulce beso en tu frente y en tus dos mejillas como despedida – Solo prométeme algo… ¿sé feliz, si?

- Sí… lo seré… - contestas – Izumi-kun…

- Adiós, princesa – te digo, quizá por última vez… después de todo, eres un ángel ahora, y tal vez más adelante no pueda verte.

Emprendo el vuelo hacia el cielo ya cubierto por el hermoso manto de diamantes, ahora con el vacío de mi interior un poco más lleno. Me arrepentiré toda la vida de no haber hecho bien las cosas, pero bueno… solo estoy seguro de una sola cosa en este momento… Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, querida Meroko… espero, de verdad, lo cuides bien…


End file.
